The present invention relates to a light fixture for a merchandiser, and more particularly to an adjustable light fixture.
Conventional light fixtures generally include a frame or bracket that attach to a portion of a merchandiser (e.g., shelf, mullion, canopy) and that support a light (e.g., LEDs) for illuminating a display area of the merchandiser. Existing light fixtures are often secured to the merchandiser using a magnet or a fastener (e.g., screw or bolt). Typically, conventional light fixtures must be replaced with another light fixture to modify the angle of illumination of the light or other aspects of the light.